


Sweet temptation

by bea_steiner



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spideypool - Freeform, Top Wade Wilson, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_steiner/pseuds/bea_steiner
Summary: After two years of not meeting each other, Peter Parker has an unusual encouter with his old partner, Deadpool. He really didn't expected one of the best mercenarys of New York to turn out to be a security guard in a stinky bar, and much less to save him from a date that gone terribly wrong. And after the reenconter Parker just can't let the ex merc go, curiosity urging him to spend some more time in his companion, not knowing that his mere presence was a temptation to Deadpool.





	1. Prologue

“Why can’t I see her godammit?!”

The nurse, whose face seems to be turning more frightened by every minute, tells Peter to calm down, that the doctor in charge was doing everything that was possible to keep her alive. But everything was not enough, and he had the urge to break into the room just to make sure Gwen was being taken care of.

It was stupid, this whole situation. Spiderman, many times, have brought victims of attacks and seen the reaction of the family, always thinking that the despair and anger was pointless. There was nothing they could do, much less the simple nurse whose only job was to bring the news.

But when the sad semblance of the same nurse hit his eyes and the classic sentence left her mouth, he was lost.

“I’m so sorry, there was nothing we could do.”

She started explaining with details the reasons for the surgery to fail, the way her spine has broken, how she would be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life if they succeeded. They didn’t know the reason for his hopelessness, the guilt in his chest that was growing so fast at this rate that he felt it could choke him to death. He didn’t care that she would be disabled, that her life would never be the same. He would give anything just to her be alive, just to her be breathing and not cold like a stone in the next room.

Gives him chills just thinking about it, his eyes full of tears moving to the door the nurse came from. Gwen was not coming back. She would never come back, and all because of him. All because of his stupid powers and hero complex. If he was a normal dude, with a normal job, she would still be here, with him. Or with another person, better than him, that didn’t put her life in danger.

His job ruined one of the only things that he loved the most, and he couldn’t risk anymore. The decision was made, while he ran away from the hospital throwing his costume in the nearest dumpster.

.....

Being bored wasn’t a new felling to Wade. But being bored in his and spideys secret rooftop certainly was, because since the merc has discovered his favorite spot to take a breath between stopping crime and saving the city, he hasn’t left the arachnid alone. He was scolded 24/7 in the beginning, killing people and stuff was not the friendly neighborhood hero prospect that Spiderman was used to, but as the time flew by a friendship grown.

Peter, as he has introduced to Wade right after the merc slipped his real name to him, was nothing like the other heros he have met. He didn’t despise Deadpool, although have never agreed with his life choice. The boy hasn’t even flinched when a parcel of Wades skin was shown when eating a burrito, it was like it didn’t bother him. When he realized Wade had voices inside his head instead of being annoyed or disgusted his only reaction was asking for their names, and even White and Yellow were pleased that day.

The hero was really a gift from heavens, his inner demons calming almost instantly when the spider was around him. But a boy that was so innocent and good to the point of not being repulsed by Wade was no good. The merc would ruin him, like he has ruined everyone else, and he had to push away the younger boy before it was too late.

But as the days, weeks, and inevitably, months flew by Wade realized it was too late. The boy has done it himself. Deadpool waited in their rooftop, waited for the hero, but he never came. Probably tired of hanging out with a mercenary that all his other hero friends despise, one of the boxes said. It was probably right, Wade remembers the last time he spoke to Peter, how he was desperate trying to make the merc stop the killing. It was tiring, but the hero never gave up, always telling he believed in him, in his potentials in doing good things. But Wade never stopped, because every time Peter left, his dark thoughts came in a rush telling him horrible things to do with others and himself.

However to be alone in this rooftop for so many weeks now, the news crazy asking where the spider went with the crime rate rising at such alarming rate, Wade just could think of going back in time, in trying to be a better guy, even if that meant killing himself instead of others. The thought of Peter never coming back was frightening and Wade felt like crying for the first time in years.

The way his smile winded every time the merc told a stupid joke, showing his perfect teeth. How his cheeks turned crimson as Wade flirted with him, covering the face parcel uncovered by the mask almost instantly because he knew his body would react that way. How he was self-aware of his freckles, but at the same time seemed to not care about the horrible scars in Wades face.

The voices went crazy with thoughts, telling how he was obviously underage, how he must have been so disappointed with Wade that he left, how Peter got bored of him and his stupid jokes, how the flirting must have disgusted him… They went on and on until Wade was the focus of their hatred and the only solution was to put a bullet in his brain. This routine happened for almost three months until he got tired. Tired of waiting for something that obviously wouldn’t come.

But he would at least do the one thing that Peter has ever asked for: stop the killing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains brief physical abuse descriptions, and if you don't wanna read i'll give a summary of the chapter in the end notes!

**_Two years later_ **

“I don’t know why have I agreed with you man” Peter groaned as the phone in his hand vibrated with notifications.

“What are you talking about, look at all these messages!” Ned exclaims while watching the dance his friends phone was making in the table surface, as Peter put it in there.

“But have you seen these pick-up lines? it’s more than obvious that they are not looking for nothing more than getting into my pants!” The younger boy run his fingers through his hair as his face turns hotter every time he glances at the phone, reading the dirty texts.

“Well, you can only expect one thing from a dating app like Grindr” Ned says exasperated, eyes not leaving the phone screen. “And when was the last time you got laid man? You should be grateful to have so many boys over here willing to take you second virginity, as it must have grown another one.”

Peter rolls his eyes, deciding to take a Heineken out of the fridge in the vain hope to calm his nerves. Since Gwen, Peter has abandoned anything related to dating in general, relying his weekdays only in his job and his free days to Aunt May and Ned. Peter however got tired of his beloved ones telling him he needed someone to, at least, get laid. And as Peter has the minimum of self-respect, by the time his Aunt May was giving Ned reason, the boy decided he had to at least try.

Tinder didn’t go very well, his attention being diverted to the joke profiles, his time in the app being spend more laughing than flirting. Ned then suggested Grindr, knowing Peter was bi. But so many bare torsos and pretty faces was making him nervous, since the only boy he has ever made out was some cute nerdy boy in the school bathroom.

“I-I’m just… not used to it.” Peter says while taking a long sip of his beer. “This forwardness. But I guess I can work with it, since like you said, I need to get laid.”

“Well… then what do you think?” Ned says lifting the phone to him with a picture of a cute guy, with caramel curly hair in front of a mirror, shirtless obviously, trying to pull of a face I assume ‘sexy’.

“‘Fancy a beer?’” Parker reads with a crooked look the message sent by the surfer wannabe. “At least he will pay” The boy shrug finishing whats left of his beverage.

 

...... 

 

Fridays were always busy, even if Weasels bar normally was exclusively filled by the same drunks, this day of the week some crazy guys tried to approach the ugly looking establishment. Wade every time begun the night trying to have the minimum of patience with the stupid drunks, but when 22:00 came just his stare could scare the shit out of them.

Standing like a lamppost in the nearest corner next to the entrance, he worked as a security guard for his friend for almost a year. Not the most enjoyable job, but certainly worked, with his ugly looks and all.

Watching the movement of people through the place, his body gets rigid with alert as the guys nearby stop the talking all looking at the same person. A younger looking boy, with messy brown locks and well-fitting clothes. Wade for a moment stares static at the beauty, wondering the reason for his presence at such nasty looking bar. Then immediately diverts his eyes to the rest of the bar, ready to stop some clueless drunk trying to approach the boy, but as the time passed the place was back at its usual state. Wade released the breath he didn’t even know he was holding, running his hand through his bald head.

What the hell was this boy doing here? Anyone that looked at the bar counter would know immediately who didn’t belong there. He had a comic t-shirt for christ sake! The maximum of a graphic t-shirt this people wore was of naked ladies drinking beer.

However, as he observed some more the young boy movement, he realized it wasn’t his wish to be here too. His eyes diverted all the time to the entrance of the place, then immediately went back to the phone screen. He was fidgeting in his stool, drinking the softest beer in the bar, trying to ignore the whistles from multiple people that passed by him.

Wade felt like taking the boy by force on his shoulders and getting him out this disgusting place, that didn’t deserve the beauty. But as a bolder man, more than any of the drunks, approached the boy, the security guard entered in an alert mode.

The man got behind him murmuring something in his ear that made the boy jump in his seat, and just before Wade got out of his corner to beat the shit out of the creep, the younger boy shines with a relieved smile. Well, he wasn’t alone after all. And his company was at least not a drunken man in his forties, like the rest of the bar.

“What are you staring so fiercely?” Weasel pops by his side leaning against the wall “Or who?” he follows the stare, that wasn’t diverted quick enough.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Trying to shrug the subject of, he turns his vision to the rest of the bar, pretending to analyze everything but the two boys in the counter. Although by the corner of his eyes the man observed all movements made by the pair.

“Yeah, yeah... whatever you say dude.” Weasel says laughing through his breath while rolling his eyes.

But before Wade could say anything to his stupid friend, his attention is once more attracted to the couple as the newcomer that enjoys scaring the shit of pretty boys, tries to put a hand in the leg of the younger while the same tries to take it off. At the same moment Weasel was saying something to him, but he couldn’t care less, his eyes glued in fidgeting boy, thinking in how to approach the duo to break the nose of the disgusting blonde.

 

...... 

 

Peter really didn’t expect that establishment at all. Through the few texts he exchanged with Kyle, the surfer wannabe, he imagined the first place they would met would maybe be a vegan restaurant? Or a surfer diner? Anything but that.

The ugly entrance should be enough to scare the boy off, but just the prospect of going back home just to tell Ned he didn’t even made through the door was humiliating. And immediately after his entrance every sound in the bar was ceased, and several heads turned to look at him with hungry eyes. Peter swallowed the whimper that almost made through his mouth and forced his way to one of the stools in the bar counter.

The place was packed by some old looking men, apparently drunk. Peter was uncomfortable almost immediately, as that every minute passed in that place he heard disgusting things directed to him, nonstop whistles.

“Hey what can I get for you?” A barman with an emotionless expression asks him, apparently above the whole commotion his arrival made.

“Hum… just a beer for now, thanks.” Peter says putting some money in the counter surface, while looking at his sides trying to see any stranger danger, but it seems that nobody dared to come near him, at least for now. Kyle needed to get here as soon as possible.

Not many minutes passed until he feels his spider sense tingling in the back of his neck, followed by a hot breath in his right ear. “So, what a beauty like you is doing alone in a place like this?” And Peter is ready to throw his elbow in the stranger ribcage when he recognizes the blond locks.

“Oh my god, never do that again!” The boy exclaims with a relieved laugh turning to greet Kyle.

“I couldn’t resist.” He says with a smile of perfect teeth, wrapping the younger boy in an embrace with his hands on his waist.

“So why this place? It seems to not match you at all.” Peter says whats in his head since the arrival.

Kyle laughs a little through his breath, looking to the sides, like this was some kind of internal joke.

“It’s just… more private.” The blonde tells the last word murmuring next to his neck, like a secret. “Nobody is going to bother us here.” Peter crooks his head in a silent interrogation but prefers not to ask.

They chat a little more, Peter ordering a second beer that Kyle insisted in paying, talking a little bit of everything, the boy knowing a thing or two about photography, that being the only subject they had in common anyway. However, as time passed the topic was starting to get dangerous, Kyle constantly asking Peter about what turned him on, how many times he had been with a man, plus he even got the balls of asking if he was a virgin for christ sake. And as a hand rests in his knee, his whole body go rigid, his only reaction was trying to take it off since he was definitively not comfortable with the boys behavior.

“Hey, calm down…” Kyle leans his elbow in the counter leaning down his head trying to find Peters eyes that now were glued in the intruding hand. “Don’t you wanna get out of here? My car is parked in a street nearby.”

But all Peter could focus was in how dangerously fast Kyles hand was approaching his crotch, and how his human force wasn’t making it move one bit. The prospect of using his superhero force was not in an option giving the number of spectators around them, and the thought of walking out with Kyle of that bar made sweat run down his neck.

Kyle seemed to sense Peter trying to escape, his hand squeezing around his leg. “Peter, hey… Didn’t we have fun talking?” The charming tone has the opposite effect in the younger boys body, that attempts once more to free himself.

“Kyle, really, I think you s-should…” Peter make a move trying to get out of his seat, and possibly get the hell out of Kyle’s embrace. “L-let me go…”

This wasn’t how Peter thought his and Kyles date was going to end, tears starting to prickle in the corner of his eyes. Kyles hand succeeding, finally getting to his crotch. A shiver run down his spine as he feels a tongue in the shell of his ear, Peter praying to all gods that anyone in that bar realized what was going on.

And just when Peter was about to give up using his _real_ force, a shadow covers the two of them. “Hey, I think the boy over here don’t want to talk with you blondie”

A two meters mass of muscles covered with scars stands beside them with piercing blue eyes, that Peter just can’t stop staring. He doesn’t believe what he’s seeing. After two whole years, here he was, with all his glory, his old partner Deadpool.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (summary: basically peter set a date on grindr with some strange named Kyle, and the date was in the bar Wade works on as a security guard. Kyle in the date starts to move his hand through Peters body without consentment, alerting Wade of what was going on.)
> 
> guys I'm super happy with all the kudos left yesterday! and the comments as well! please keep interaction with the fic its really important for me <3 see you people tomorrow


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for the comments yesterday, and as some people told me i messed up with first and third people i fixed everything! if you ever see an error please tell me in the comments and i'll try to fix them. enjoy the chapter <3

“Well it certainly doesn’t have anything to do with you freak.” Kyle spits the answer standing between Peter and Wade.

“Oh my god do you believe it Yellow? He thinks he stands a chance with me!” The man shouts to himself with a fake laugh. Peter almost laughs with him, if he wasn’t busy with the task of getting away from Kyle, that got his hands in Peters waist somehow.

The blond seems to tremble a little, not being so sure he would indeed win a fight against him. “M-me and Peter were having a conversation, that were interrupted by you creep.” Kyle looks hopefully at the younger one “Weren’t we baby?” And Peters only reaction was to try to shrug him off, looking at Wade with pleading eyes. If he couldn’t do anything at least his ex best buddy could. Wade eyes automatically is brought to him, not leaving his stare, and after a couple seconds of analyzing him, he finally says:

“As your ‘baby’ isn’t responding” Wade says making quotation marks with his fingers. “I’ll kindly ask for you to fuck off, thank you very much”

Kyle seemed to want to say something else, but as the stronger man hand begun to rest dangerously close to the gun in his waist he was the one who begun to fidget in his place. Peter finally thought this nightmare would be over, when Kyle took a gun out himself. Oh shit, Peter thought, this was not going to end well.

Wade immediately took his off, and the bar went silent, even more quiet than when Peter arrived.

“K-kyle, please, c-mon we can work this out…” Peter tries to bring the attention to him once more, getting his hands on the blond shoulders trying to turn him to his side. But Kyle wouldn’t move, eyes fixed in the security guard.

“Oh gosh White, I also think that we should put a bullet in his brain! That’s what I call connection mi amigo!” Wade murmurs to himself with a wicked smile, only the three of them being able to hear. “Let’s fucking kill this bastard that think it’s okay to touch others people body without consent.” The smile was gone at the same time the safety lock was disabled.

“No Wa-…” But Peters pleading was interrupted by a much louder sound. A gunshot, that wasn’t fired by any of the two of them.

“What the fu-…” Kyle shouts eyes leaving Wade to search the source of the sound.

“Watch your mouth motherfucker.” A nerdy looking man, with a shotgun in hands, shouted. “In my fucking bar anyone but me and Wade, the one you’re pointing your toy to, can have a gun. Capiche?” A wicked smile that could match Wades some moments ago took his lips, as he walks to the three of them.

“Weasel calm down, he looks like is going to shit his pants” Wade mocked the blond whose gun was already on the pocket, his whole body still shaking from the bullet that was shot.

Peter on the other hand was fucking relieved that the abuser had forgotten about him, and was already leaving the place, probably by the looks the other customers were sending him.

And when he was gone, Wade and the apparently owner of the bar turned to him:

“Hi, I’m Weasel.” The owner raised his hand, Peter immediately shaking it, murmuring his name in response. “Sorry about that. But there’s really a no tolerance to guns in my place, and a take it very seriously.” The boy nods understandably, then Weasel seems to remember something looking at Peter with a suspicious look. “You don’t have any on you, do you?”

“Jesus christ Weasel, look at his face, the closest he’s been to a gun was in videogames.” Wade exclaims, and Peter feels like laughing. Oh, if he knew Peter two years ago was kicking several criminal butts, almost all of them armed, he wouldn’t believe.

“H-hum, no, I’m not armed.” The boy answers. “And it’s me who should be apologizing for this mess. I-I didn’t know that guy very well, this was our first date.”

“No baby boy, the victim should never apologize.” Wade looks at him with concern, his voice suddenly soothing, in a way it never was with Spiderman. And the nickname used in the past brought heat to Peters face, his mind full of memories of the old days. “Even if this was your thousandth date that piece of shit didn’t have the right to touch you without consent.”

The boy looks surprised at Wades outburst, not recognizing his behavior. The Deadpool he knew would give zero shits about the victim of the crime, being always Peter that insisted in calling the ambulance, or waiting for the police. But again, two years passed. People change, even Wade.

“Well… Since Wade here seem to be so touched by this episode and the bar is closing soon, why don’t he accompany you to the taxi stop nearby?” Weasel suggest, looking at the two of them expectantly.

Peter’s about to say he can call an Uber, but when he tries to turn on his phone a black screen is all he gets. Great, the battery is gone. Well taxi was his only option right now, and he preferred going with some company, so he answers:

“If Wade is down is fine by me”

…………

Weasel was _really_ looking for a punch in the nose, Wade thought as his friend and boss made the suggestion. Peter, as the boy had presented himself, was now looking at him waiting for his response. Biting his full lips, staring at Wade with that innocent aurea. The men was doomed.

“Yeah, I guess when the place shuts down, I can walk you there.” Wade responds, still unsure why the fuck the boy would feel safe with the disgusting guard full of scars. Truth be told, Wade was practically a monster.

Peter seems to release his breath, running his hands through his hair. “H-hum, thank you, I’m kind of insecure to walk there by myself. I hope to not be a bother.” He tries to smile reassuringly, but it turns out to be more of relief.

Wade then really feels like a piece of shit. The boy was obviously in trauma, in a place full of drunken men, all he wants is to go home and forget this night. Wade should just try to not be a bother and hide most of his skin so he doesn’t turn more traumatized.

“Wade you can go now, Brad and I can shut down today.” Weasel says patting my back, blinking not so subtly. Oh, the punch urge was back. But he held back, giving to Peter presence.

Peter on the other way seemed fascinated in Wade, his eyes fixed in him. And for the first time, the focus was not his skin, was his eyes. Yeah, they’re blue, but has he seen the fucking _scars_ covering his _whole_ body. What if he has a vision problem? Yellow asks interrupting his thoughts.

“Then he would be wearing fucking glasses Yellow.” Wade murmurs to himself, forgetting that he had company. As usual.

“Well then…?” Weasel snaps his fingers in front of his face. “You can go now Wade. See your stinky ass tomorrow!”

Wade rolls his eyes waiting for Weasel to go to back to his office, then turning to Peter that jumped in his place seeming to realize he was caught staring, looking to his sides and clearing his throat. Oh my god he was too adorable for his own good.

“I’m going to the locker room to get my things, can you wait for me by the entrance baby boy?” Wade asks smiling a little with the boy behavior.

“Y-yeah, sure, yeah.” Peter responds a little too quickly, and even with the poor lights of the place Wade can sense some blush on the younger boys face.

Wade after the realization dashes to the locker. That boy was really dangerous. Just his innocent aura was enough to make Wade suffocate. He was blushing with a simple nickname, like a fucking teenager. Wade really needed to end with this, taking the boy once for all to the taxi station, and hopefully never see him again.

But he’s cute, we can have fun, White mutter with a malicious tone. Look at his smooth toned skin, not one imperfection… He continues to ramble and Wade feels a shiver runs down his spine.

“Fuck no, we are going to put that boy in a cab and never see him again. _And_ we are not going to try anything funny on the way there.” Wade mutter to himself with an angry tone.

After putting an oversized hoodie through his head and packing his guns and knives on a backpack, Wade shuts the locker door heading to the entrance of the bar. Peter was there switching his weight from feet to feet with his head down to ignore the dirty things some drunks were shouting at him. The scene made Wades blood boil, his walk to the boy turning faster.

“Let’s go…” Wade comes to his side, taking a couple seconds to remember the name the boy murmured to Weasel. “…Peter, isn’t it right?”

Wades question seems to alarm the boy whose head shot right up to face the older man, his eyes shining with realization. His mouth opens and closes a couple times before he finally speaks:

“Yeah, yeah… It’s right.”  A melancholic no teeth smile takes place, some kind of emotion running through his face. “It’s Peter Parker.” Then rises his hand for a hand shake.

Wade is caught unprepared with Peters sweet tone, the ex merc never listened to anyone using such voice with him unless… The other Peter. Wade shakes lightly his head, trying to dispel the dark thoughts, knowing how he would be if his mind continued to run free.

“Wade Wilson.” He says while shaking the younger boys hand, realizing his whole hand covered his. “Our name is an alliteration! We’re alliteration brothers!” Wade exclaims dropping the boys hand.

Peters chuckles, turning his back to Wade exiting the place. Wade follows him, relieved to get out in the cold night free of cigarette smoke, the only available being the ones the cold caused. But when Peter was about to take the wrong way, Wade woke up:

“Hey baby boy, slow down, that’s the wrong way.” He says taking the boys arm turning him lightly. “I’m the one who’s supposed to guide today…”

Wade laughs thought his breath, Peter expression turning ashamed. But then the smile was gone in the moment he realized how cold the other boys body was.

“Holy shit kid, you’re freezing.” Peter then snatches his arm away, self-conscious.

“I forgot my jacket in the Uber I came.” He looked to his side embarrassed. “And my phone died so I couldn’t reach them, I’m guessing I’ll be cold until I get into the cab.”

He was too pure for his own good, Wade thinks rolling his eyes exasperated, looking at Peter that at the moment was wearing a lost puppy expression.

“You can have my spare hoodie.” Wade offers taking the hoodie mentioned out of his backpack and handing to the shivering boy.

“You don’t have to, really, I’m fine…” Peter started but as a sneeze escapes his mouth he resigns. “Thank you…” He says looking down and taking the hoodie from Wades hand.

“No probs baby boy.” The men says observing how cute Peter was with his hoodie, twice his size, of Spiderman.

The boy looks down at the logo of the clothing and laughs out loud. Wade crooks his head, trying to figure out the reason for the laughter, but Peters talks first seeming to sense the mens confusion.

“H-hum you wouldn’t believe but…” Peter starts calming himself and walking in the direction Wade instructed. “I worked with Spiderman for several years as photographer, before he…”

“Disappeared.” Wade finishes with a dark expression. He would probably never let the resentment die, memories of the abandon still fresh in his mind.

Peters happy mood seems to vanish as well, his head being brought to the ground. “Yeah, before he vanished.” Then he looks at Wade trying to uplift the suddenly dark aura. “But I still think it’s fun when I see people on streets with my friends face stamped on clothes.” Peter tells chuckling.

Wade smiles lightly wondering how Peter could be okay with Spiderman leaving so suddenly, abandoning everyone, including him. Unless he didn’t abandon Peter.

“Do you have any idea where he could be Peter?” Wade asks with a spark of hope, looking at the boy who stops in place. “Do you know where Spiderman is?”

Peter seems to think before finally open his mouth. “I don’t have any idea where he could be.” He starts once more to walk, Wade having to jog to catch up.

“Really? You don’t even know the reason for him vanishing like that?” Wade insists once more, panic installing in his chest. All he wanted was to know _why_ his best friend and platonic crush would leave him and the whole New York city alone without any kind of explanation.

“He…” Peter takes a breath still not looking to Wade. “He went through some ruff shit. Some shit he couldn’t deal while being Spiderman.” The boy seems to vomit the words, like it was entangled in his body.

Giving to his state Wade prefers not to insist. If he really worked close with Spiderman his absence must have been hard to deal for him as well. They walk for a couple seconds in silence, until Wade remembers what he wanted to ask the boy before:

“You talk about me, but _why_ the hell do you have an Iron man t-shirt on right now, baby boy?” Peter looks at him like a deer in headlight. Then his face red from the cold from before, turns even more redder, if that’s even possible.

“H-hey! I worked at the Stark building for some time, and they had these in the souvenir shop!” He starts to explain himself, the tense atmosphere gone. “And I had an employees discount! I got these keychains as well” Peter takes proudly his keychain of the pocket, his keys being secured buy a miniature of Tony’s helmet.

Peters shyness around Wade disappeared, the boy starting to ramble excitedly about his favorite heroes, his favorite role models science wise, etc. Wade mostly just listened and laughed, sometimes adding some funny remark just to see the boy laugh with him.

When they reach the taxi stop, and find a cab for Peter, the realization that he would never see the adorable boy again hit him. He probably doesn’t want to see your ugly mug ever again just fuck off, White spits.

“I’m covering my scars motherfucker, he can’t see them.” Wade murmurs quietly, but Peter seem to hear.

“Wade.” Peter stops in front of him putting a hand in his chest. His whole body trembles with the contact, his first reaction being getting away, but he resists. “I forgot to tell you, but you know who my favorite heroe is?” He smiles searching for Wades eyes hidden underneath his hood.

“Hm?” Wade asks not managing to avert his gaze even with he wanted.

“Deadpool, one of the best.” The boys whisper to him like it was a secret, his face so close to him Wade can feel his breath hit his face.

Wade blinks once, twice, still trying to process what the boy just told him. And before he could say anything Peter was getting inside a cab, saying his goodbyes to Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this one! don't forget to leave kudos and comments <3 see you guys hopefully tomorrow


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting yesterday guys, i was hungover hahahah i'll try to post tomorrow as well but i have another party so uhhhhh we will see. enjoy the chapter anyway, and warn me if you see any errors!

Peter was out of his mind. That’s the only explanation for last night, when he not only told Wade his _full_ name, but _kind_ of told the motive for Spiderman disappearance. The boy knew he wouldn’t connect the dots if the roles were inverted, but it’s Deadpool he’s talking about, the ex merc had access to all kind of military technology, his own mind being incredible.

However, while brewing his coffee, Peter just couldn’t forget how Wades chest was solid against his hand, how dangerously close his face were to Peters. Chills move through his whole body, the coffee machine beeping continuously until the boy finally presses the button.

The man was attractive. Peter couldn’t deny, and since last night he was kind of sensitive with the whole assault situation the talk with Wade was exactly what he needed. Just babbling random things, Wade never interrupting him, the whole atmosphere comfortable. And that’s something Spiderman never got from Deadpool, the merc _never_ shutting up. Peter normally didn’t bother, the patrol tiring him and Wade’s voice working like a calmative, but the boy missed the real factor that made it a conversation and not a monologue, the exchange of words.

A smile in his face appears when he remembers how static Wade was when Peter shared his favorite superhero with him. In his memories, half of the “conversations” they had were interrupted by one of the voices in his head kicking Wades self-esteem. His blood boils just with thought that even with all things Wade had to get through his biggest enemy was himself, and Peter could do nothing to make it better.

That’s one of the reasons Peter stuck with him. Deadpool didn’t kill because he thought it was _cool,_ he killed because of his inner voices. Urging him to do horrible things, Peter even fearing sometimes what the merc could do to him in the beginning, but as the time passed and their trust grew, he left his guard down. However, he never gave up in trying to change Wades behavior, always telling him encouraging words when the merc did a good action (mostly with Spiderman on his side) and inducing him to the whole super hero universe.

But Deadpool never listened. Even in the last night they met, when Wade instinctively saved an old man from being crushed by a bus, and Spiderman insisted that being a hero was a great thing, that he would feel amazing all the time saving people, Wade didn’t want to hear:

_“I can’t baby boy, I’ve told you before.” Wade says melancholic, looking at Peters face, his mouth pressed together with anger “I’m a machine for killing, I couldn’t stop even if I wanted. And I’ll be honest at this rate I don’t really want to.”_

_Peter feels a couple of tears prickling in the corner of his eyes, being utterly grateful for the mask covering half of his head. This wasn’t the first time Wade told he had already given up on himself, but it was always harsh to hear it anyway. To a human being hear so many times he isn’t worth the change that he believes it was a thing Peter had never witnessed before. The terrible things the military and Weapon X must have done to him to get to this stage… Peter feels shivers down his spine by just thinking about it._

_“Wade, I believe in you.” The boy put some strength through his voice, so it doesn’t waver. “Aren’t you that always tell me how the only hero you_ truly _believe in is me? Then put some faith into it. The feeling you felt, while saving that person, you will feel it every single time you do good things. Don’t you want to be good, with me?” Peter pours the words to Wade no longer hiding his emotions._

_Wade looks at him for a couple seconds in complete silence, an unusual behavior of the merc._

_“Peter I’ll tell you for the last time, please_ fucking _get it.” Wade’s tone was harsher, like it was never with him, and the boy feels like running. That wasn’t his Deadpool, that was the Deadpool that killed for money and didn’t care about anyone’s life. “I. Won’t. Change. And even Spiderman won’t save me.”_

Peter runs his hands quickly through his face, removing the tears that insisted in falling. He went in there before, and suffered for it too. Spiderman never changed Deadpool, never was capable of it. But it seems like _someone_ did it, changed Wade’s mind, and made him quit the mercenary life. And Peter was truly grateful for them, because he always knew Wade’s potential to do something besides killing. The man has a great heart, that was utterly broken by many people, all he needed was someone to believe in him.

But now with this new Wade that was a security guard in a shady bar Peter’s curiosity just can’t let him rest. This whole weekend he went through every single moment with Wade, and he couldn’t just ignore how different the man was. The stupid jokes, and unintentional sexual innuendos still the same but Wade’s voice, posture, behavior, everything else were changed. The man used a deep soothing tone with him, his whole body going carefree in the moment they walked out of the bar and were just him and Peter. It made Peter ache for more, ache for more knowledge of the changed man’s life.

And for that reason, Peter was walking once more in Weasel’s bar after his work shift on Monday. The bar was relatively empty if weren’t for some drunks in random tables, the majority alone. The breath he didn’t even know he was holding is released when the customers don’t pay the minimum of attention in his arrival, quite the opposite of Friday.

“What are you doing here again kid? Forgot something?” Weasel’s voice wakes him up, the man behind the bar’s counter putting some bottles in the shelves.

Peter take a seat in a stool, immediately looking around the bar. “N-no, the opposite actually. I have Wade’s hoodie.” He takes out the Spiderman hoodie out of his beaten messenger bag.

“Wow, I don’t believe he lent you that coat.” Weasel’s stop his tidiness to exanimate the hoodie in question. “That’s his favorite one, he insists that Spiderman were his best-friend some time ago.”

Peter chuckles, hiding his smile with his hand. Peter considered Wade his best-friend in that time as well, he, Gwen and Aunt May being the most important people for him at that time.

“Well, he just arrived and went straight to the locker room” Weasel points to the door in the back of the place. “Want to go there to deliver it?”

Peter nods, wanting to talk with Wade in private, if it was possible away of Weasel’s ears. He jumps out of his stool, walking fast to the said door.

He quietly opens it, not wanting to scare the man off. He always had to remember that not everyone had a spider sense that warned quiet arrivals. But his hands stops midway, only a gap being made, because Peter was suddenly stuck in place.

Before his eyes were Wades bare back, in the action off stripping his shirt off. The muscled man was shockingly sexy, even with the scars covering his whole body, Peters eyes oddly fixed in the movements. He feels his face heat while thoughts of how his hands were pressed in the strong chest, now naked right in front of him, run through his mind. And when Wade’s hands reach his pants wanting to take it off Peter can barely breath.

What’s going on? Why’s Peter watching his ex best-friend strip? Why’s the simple action working like a spell on him, on his body? Peter’s not like this, a creep that watches people in secret. But Wade always hid his whole body so well, and the boy _knew_ by the fitting costume that the man had some serious muscles. And seeing that in real life was an another life experience, the maximum of Wade’s body he knew until this moment being his face (since the man were involved with multiple crimes and was 24/7 on the news).

When the man was only in his boxers Peter couldn’t take it anymore. His gasp was loud enough to reach Wade’s ears, his head being quickly turned to the door. But Peter was not fast his eyes not wanting to divert from Wades impressive… Wades enormous… thing. The boy shuts the door loudly, covering his whole face with hands, Weasel’s questioning face looking at him from distance.

That’s it, the man probably thinks Peter’s a freak. He will probably shout him to go away and find him disgusting. It’s the only outcome this situation could have, even Peter himself would give him reason. A couple minutes passes, easily being considered hours, until he hears a soothing voice behind the door.

………….

He doesn’t believe his eyes at first. His hallucinations were pretty convincing in the past, creativity messing with his mind. But Wade heard a gasp, and his mind didn’t _breathe,_ it was too real. The younger boys whole face was static while his eyes were fixed in his body. Uh oh you traumatized him, Yellow exclaims laughing after. It was probably right giving that Peter took a while to shut the door.

Wade tried to dress as quickly as possible, praying to all gods that the boys hadn’t ran away. He takes a couple breaths to calm himself down, checking that every parcel of his body beside his head and hands were covered, before talking.

“Baby boy? Hey, are you there?” Wade asks opening slowly the door. “I know it must have been pretty traumatizing, but I’m all covered now.” Then it opens suddenly and shuts right after, Peter getting in.

“I’m not traumatized Wade!” Peter exclaims his hands still in the door handle, whole face red. “It’s me w-who should be ashamed of, I should have just knocked before.”

Peter was not meeting his eyes while saying that, just proving Wade’s theory. The boy _was_ scared, he couldn’t even face him.

“No problem, really.” Wade tells trying to calm him down. “What are you doing here baby boy?”

Peter’s head shot up rise, jumping in place. The heat moved to his neck, and the whole image was just mesmerizing, Wade locking his hands in a fist so strong e could feel nails digging into his skin. This was not good, this boy was not good, he was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to never show before Wade’s face again.

“H-hum, I came to return this.” He takes a hoodie out of his bag. His hoodie, the Spiderman one. Wade thought he would never see the coat again, giving how frightened the boy was Friday night.

The man takes the hoodie, putting it in his locker. Peter seemed to calm down and was now looking him in the eyes again, and Wade couldn’t be more grateful.

“Bye, I guess then?” He says tentatively putting his hands in his hoodie’s pockets.

“Actually…” Peter smiles opening the door and holding to Wade pass. “…I was thinking to grab a beer while I’m already here.”

Without waiting for Wade’s response, he already made his way to a stool in the counter. Wade panics for second, thinking in how to get this boy out of here. It’s not like he could do any work with the boy just standing there, sipping beer, all by himself… No, no, no. He needed to go.

“You can’t be here.” Wade says standing by his side, and shockingly still taller than the boy sitting in the stool.

“Why n-…” Peter starts but Wade interrupts.

“It’s not you place here baby boy, and you already did what you came for.” The boy pouts lightly, and Wade feel like killing himself. “Don’t you wanna go to a comic store? Or to the movies watch some superhero movie?”

“Are you inviting me?” Peter asks gleaming.

No, Wade wasn’t inviting him, not at all. He was _suggesting_ he did all those things, but with someone else. The boy couldn’t be this dense, could he? The shining smile was his answer.

“After I end things here we can go.” But Wade can’t say no, just the prospect of letting Peter down was frightening. “What do you want to do?”

The boy thinks for a couple of seconds, pout still in place. “I could use some new volumes of comics, and I know a great comic store that we could go. And maybe grab a bite after that?”

He was crazy that’s the only explanation for wanting to spend so much time with Wade, even after seeing his scars. Any other person would have delivered the coat and ran away from there as quickly as possible, but not Peter, he wanted to go on a _date,_ or whatever this was.

Wade was about to refuse when Weasel interrupted. “He would love that, since his shift on Mondays to Thursdays are smaller. Wouldn’t you Wade?” His friends stare was speaking for itself, practically screaming ‘go have a date Wade and stop crying on the phone that you have no one!’

“Yeah, I guess we could grab a bite after.” Wade shrugs, accepting his fate, that wasn’t so bad after all. He just had to restrain himself from doing anything weird to the innocent boy.

Peter’s smile was contagious, and Wade smirked on the way to his corner, that he worked as a security guard. This boy was certainly going to be the death to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, and even if you didn't PLEASE don't forget to comment, it's really important for me and motivates my writing! love u all <3


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late! but this was my last week of summer break, and my friends took all my time... its over now so i'll have more time, hopefully updating 2 times a week. enjoy the chapter!!

Wade did his job pretty well, standing in alert observing the whole bar. Just made a few looks in Peter’s direction, as the boy was practically staring at him. But at least the time passed fast, with Weasel entertaining Peter with his occasional jokes about customers.

“Let’s go?” Wade finally ends his work shift, exiting the lockers with his backpack.

“Hum, yeah, let’s go.” Peter jumps out of his seat, paying Weasel and saying his goodbyes.

“So, Wade, what do you do when you’re not a security guard?” Peter asks, curious from the beginning if the man wasn’t acting as Deadpool in secret. He hopes not.

Wade looks at the boy, thinking for a moment in what to say, like he was in an internal battle. And Peter knows he is, unfortunately. The boy just wished Wade could say whatever he wished without the ‘voices’ intervention.

“Not much, I basically watch stupid shows on TV and play Super Mario Kart.” Wade laughs, looking to his sides.

“I love Super Mario! My friend always loses to me, so I guess I’m pretty good.” Peter brags with a chuckle, thinking of all times Ned has complained that was impossible to play that game with him, that he was too competitive.

Wade laughs out loud, mocking him. “So you think _you’re_ good? You should see me baby boy, never came across someone who could beat me! Come to my house and you’ll get your ass kicked by the best!” But as he says, Peter can sense a regret semblance pass through his face. “I mean, if you ever want to, and obviously you wouldn’t…”

“I would love to, just tell me when Wade!” Peter interrupts his ramble, smiling lightly at the man’s distress.

Wade just stares at him surprised, smiling too. They walk in the comfortable silence for some minutes, Peter almost skipping with joy. The boy missed _so_ much his friend, and he didn’t even realize until this moment. He missed Deadpool’s wild spirit, but this Wade seemed much more controlled, his mental health state better. The old Deadpool would certainly joke about suicide in his free time, or buying new weapons, but this Wade preferred video-games and silly sitcoms and Peters spirit was much lighter with this new fact. Peter was happy with the new man; however, he couldn’t ignore the curiosity in the back of his mind.

“Wade.” Peter calls that other man that currently was murmuring something to himself, to the voices. “I know you were a mercenary a couple of years before, mind if I ask why you stopped?”

“Been researching me, baby boy?” Wade asks jokingly, although Peter could sense the topic bothered him. “A friend of mine gave up on me, probably because of my behavior and job, so I tried to change I guess.”

Wade shrugged, like it was no big deal, but the man’s uneasiness was noticeable. Peter placed his hand on his forearm, squeezing a bit, Wade relaxing instantly. “Did he… came back?” Peter whispers, not wanting to scare him.

“No. Guess I was not worth it after all.” Wade says not meeting his eyes, retreating his arm.

Peter feels his chest aching with guilt, he knew he needed to come back to Wade back then, but never actually did it. He couldn’t bring himself to the rooftop, not with his whole life tearing apart because of Gwen, and most importantly not without his costume. Peter as much as he trusted Wade, didn’t want to lose anymore important people in his life. Just the prospect of losing Aunt May or Ned in that dark year was enough to send shivers down Peter spine, the boy didn’t know what he would be capable of.

“I-I’m sorry, Wade…” Peter whispers, feeling suddenly awkward. “I know it must have been horrible… But if it is worth anything, _I_ think you’re worth it, you saved me after all.”

Wade smiles faintly, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Thanks kid.” And the boy knows the men had no bad intentions, but the fact that he referred Peter as kid bothered him a little. He was no kid, he had been through a lot, he was a full adult. And he had the urge to prove Wade that, by some unknow reason.

“L-let’s take the subway, hm? It’ll be faster.” Peter suggests, trying to put his insecurities aside.

Wade agrees, the two of them getting to the stairs leading to the underground. The place was packed, full of workers going home. They just had to travel two station, but just getting into a subway car was difficult.

“Come on, this one we get in.” Wade says determinedly, Peter himself not so sure. The first subway that passed was impossible to get through the door, mostly because of Wade’s size. And the man didn’t seem to be enjoying the whole attention his body was getting, all the time checking if his hood was on his head and putting his sleeves down his hands.

“Yeah, sure, let’s try.” Peter shrugs, deciding to give a try because of Wades uneasiness.

The next subway comes, a mass of people trying to get in, but Peter and Wade being the first ones to step in. They high five, smiling happily, but right after they are pushed to the other side of the car, Wades back being to the people behind them Peters having his smashed against the wall.

They were close, Wades breath against his cheek. Peter could feel his heart accelerate in an alarming rate, his face _probably_ getting red. The man’s arms were at each side of the boy, and Wade seemed to keep the mass of people from swallowing the two of them.

“I-I’m sorry, for being this close, I-…” Wade tries to explain, but his deep voice practically in Peter’s ears was going to create an embarrassing problem, so the boy is quick to interrupt him.

“No probs Wade, I-I’m fine.” Peter whispers, talking in a normal tone feeling like screaming with the man so close to him. Wade just grunts in return, the boy considering their ‘conversation’ over.

………….

This is killing him, for real. You can’t die even if you wanted freak, Yellow reminds him. Wade feels like replying but Peter was _so_ close to him, it would scare him, and he probably already were. How could a subway be this packed he didn’t know, but fuck, being near the boy like this was like hell and heaven on earth.

His smell was heavenly, invading Wades nostrils, intoxicating him, and as the crowd enlarged in the next station Wade was obligated to press the boy against the wall, his hands still covering the boys face from the rest of the subway car. Oh, he could feel everything; each of Peters breath hitting his face, the boys head leaning towards his shoulder until it rested on it. His hands were shaking in fist holding back from touching every piece of Peter’s body, from caressing his butt, that from day one was his main attention, from taking his face and bringing him closer, kissing him senseless. Fuck the boy was perfect, and he was probably disgusting him for being so close.

Peter was so red, it was adorable. He was obviously nervous, Wade didn’t blame him, but it was still a view. His eyes were moving from side to side, sometimes finding Wades and immediately moving away. As his head rested in Wades shoulder, the men felt the boys lips lightly brush against the fabric of his hoodie and couldn’t resist in thinking how would feel in his bare skin, shivers running through his body just with the thought.

Again, this boy was dangerous, it’s been too long since someone has spent so much time next to Wade without trying to kill him or torture him or… Well, hurt him in general. Peter was careful around him, treating him like a fucking human being, the last people that treated him that way being Spider Peter. His mind couldn’t stop thinking how lucky he was with Peters, wondering if this one was abandoning him as well.

However, all he could focus right now was in making the boy uneasiness go away, so he took the liberty to put his right hand on the boy’s small back, the fidgeting stopping instantly. Peters eyes shots up, meeting his. “Are you okay? I’m just giving you stability; do you want me to take it off?” Wade whispers, his voice getting deeper with the low tone. The man can see the boy swallowing dry but decides to not comment. “It’s fine, thank you.” Peter whispers back, leaning in his hands.

Peter at some point held Wade’s biceps when the subway made an unexpected curve, making them impossibly closer. Their heads turn to stare at each other, Peter asking quietly “Is this okay?” Wade merely nods, staring down at the boy who hasn’t broke the stare, his lids barely open. This was a temptation Wade couldn’t afford, Peter shallows breaths, crimson face, eyelids almost closed… Wade felt in a sexual heaven, with a boy he barely knew.

But a tuck in his hoodie made by Peter other hand alerts their station is the next. Thank fucking god, his almost erection was going to be inexcusable in such small place. “C’mon Wade.” Peter whispers one more time, taking his arm and leading the man out of the car.

They both seem to take a deep breath outside of the car, walking again only when the subway was gone. Peter cleans his throat, speaking in his normal tone “H-hm, Wade? Let’s go, the comic store is this block.” The boy drops his arm, and Wades almost begs for him to not let go. Fucking hell Wade get your shit together, White sneers, the man forgetting about the voices that through the whole situation were strangely quiet.

“Lead the way baby boy.” Ok, if they were going to ignore the whole sexual tension situation that was happening a few moments before, Wade was fine with it. Like White said, he just had to get his shit together, and don’t get a fucking boner next to the boy.

Pete grins innocently, the whole aura going back to normal. They chat a bit until reaching the store, “Hey Ned! This is Wade.” Peter greets the clerk, waving happily. Wade merely smile, offering his hand to the chubby, equally young, boy.

Ned shakes his hands, not seeming to be bothered by his scars. “You were Deadpool, weren’t you?” He asks excitedly, Peter smacking his arm.

“Shut up Ned, oh my-…” But Wade interrupts the boy, smiling reassuringly. “It’s okay Peter; And yes, I was Deadpool. But for two years now I’m no longer a mercenary.” Wade tells almost proudly, Peter not hiding his grin.

Ned nods, his smile not quivering. “I have a couple of comics of you, a ton of you with Spiderman…” And the boy starts to list all volumes of ‘Deadpool’ they had. He was used to it, his immortality had made him spend an awful lot of time on earth, his adventures being made into comics by interested people. And it made a lot of money, Wade wasn’t complaining.

“Glad you like them.” Wade simply says, after Ned listed them all. Peter moves to other shelves, the clerk going to the other side of the store to attend others customers, “Just a minute Wade!” The men laughs, following Peter.

“So, what are you looking for baby boy?” Wade asks leaning against the opposite shelf. Peter not diverting his eyes from the comics his fingers were tracing cautiously, responds “I heard a new Iron Man edition came last week.” Wade suppress a laugh, turning his face down when Peter turned his face accusingly to him. “Don’t get me wrong Petey, it’s just this whole obsession with tin man is quite funny to me.” Wade gets closer to him, examining the comics behind him, as the boy freezes in place. “Especially if Tony was your ex-boss.” Wade finds the Iron Man edition in gold, taking out of the shelf.

Peter that seemed to be holding his breath, releases as Wade hands him he comic, getting away from his personal space. But Wade couldn’t keep himself away of the boy, his body working like a magnet. Wade felt like a teenager, who wanted to be near to his crush at all costs, even if platonically.

“I-I simply am a fan of his work, as a superhero, _and_ as a science genius.” Peter says, walking to the cash register, avoiding Wade’s stare.

“Okay baby boy, I’ll let you be the little nerd you are. I’m a little myself, I love to read a Wolverine comic.” Wade confesses caching Peters attention once more, the boy turning on his heels, practically jumping to Wades encounter.

“Oh my god, I love X-men comics as well! Such amazing stories, principally with Wolverine” Peter tells excitedly, eyes shining with animation.

Wade, loving the boy enthusiasm, continue to comment about his favorites X-mens beside Wolverine, Peter himself telling Storm gained his heart among the others. The two of them chatted for a long time until Ned comes to them, asking if they were purchasing anything, because the store was closing.

“Just the Iron man, please Ned.” Peter says, walking to the cashier, looking to Wade to confirm because as they talked the man took multiples comics to prove his point, but in the end, Wade didn’t want to purchase any of them. He preferred the internet, more practical, but obviously he wasn’t telling Peter that, the boy would kill him.

They finally made out of the store, after Neds insistent questions about Wades old job, wanting to confirm the fantasies in the comics. The majority was romanticized, but the main idea was there. Peter tried to stop his friend but after a while, he just waited for the interrogation to be over, taking Wade out in the first opportunity.

“Thank fucking god, Ned really have to know some boundaries.” Peter sighs, running his hand through his head, messing with it.

“It’s fine Peter. At least he doesn’t think I’m a piece of garbage.” Wade says instinctively straightening Peters messy hair. The boy stops talking looking up to the man unconsciously patting his head. “Most people if knew that beside my skin condition, I was a mercenary one day, _probably_ would hate me.” Wade continues his job, smiling a little remembering Neds happiness in seeing him. “I don’t mind being interviewed like a celebrity.”

Just then he realizes Peter is static, not moving one muscle, breath steady, looking a Wade fiercely. “I’m g-glad then, that you liked my friend.” Wade takes his hands away noticing how weird it must have been looked. “I’m sorry I-…” Wade starts backing away.

“It’s fine, I always mess with it, my hair, its unconscious.” Peter smiles reassuringly, not seeming to be bothered by his actions.

“It’s just, not trying to be weird or anything, but I’ve been bald for so much time, I miss having my blond hair. And seeing you mess with yours made me want to feel again hair through my fingers.” Then Wade thinks how insane he must be sounding. “Do you understand or am I being crazy right now?”

“No Wade, I get it.” Peter laughs with the mans ramble. “I know you had cancer, so your hair lost was super fast. It must have been ruff.”

“Yeah it was… But I’m fine, really.” Wade shrugs, running his hands through the back of his neck. “So? Are we eating or not? I’m hungry!” Wade complains with a noisy voice.

Peter chuckles, “Stop complaining I already called an Uber.” The boy says checking his phone screen “He’s down this block, let’s go.”

Wade looks surprised at the boy. He didn’t even realize he got his phone, much less called an Uber. It must have been when Ned was talking to him, “So where are we going Peter, that is needed a particular vehicle?”

“A mexican place next to my house.” Peter says observing him in the corner of his eyes. “I have a feeling that you dig some chimichangas and tacos.”

Wade squeaks with happiness. “You guessed right baby boy! I would love a chimichanga right now, it’s like you read my mind!” Wade smiles, Peter smiling happily as well.

“Glad that you liked my choice Wade.” Peter says, making signal to their Uber that was passing by.

They reached the place in less than 10 minutes, and it could be easily reached by subway, but it seems that Peter didn’t want to risk being crowed again. The diner was cozy, with a subtle latin decoration, nothing too scandalous. Wade immediately liked, the place almost empty if it wasn’t for a couple of grannies in the back. He didn’t like crowed places _at all,_ because they normally bring attention to him.

Peter sits in a booth, Wade sitting beside him. “What do you want?” The boy asks looking through the menu.

“I think I’ll get this combo of three tacos and three chimichangas. And you?” Wade responds, laughing with the boys surprise. “What? Feeding this body, it’s not easy Peter, would like to see you try.” Wade provokes, the boy blushing with Wades joke. Oh, it was deliciously easy to alarm the younger one and Wade loved it.

“Well, I’ll be getting one taco and one chimichanga.” Peter decides putting the menu down and calling the waitress.

“Hey Petey, glad to see you” The old lady in an apron greets the boy, smiling. “Who’s this young man?”

“I’m Wade ma’am” He presents himself smiling kindly to the woman, hoping she wouldn’t be alarmed by his looks, and surprisingly she wasn’t.

“A pleasure.” She returns his smile, taking a note pad out of her pocket. “What can I get for you boys today?”

Peter starts to enlist their order, adding two diet cokes. The old lady goes to back of the place to talk to the chef shortly after. “So, what is this place? How could I not know about it?” Wade asks not hiding his amusement. He basically knew every place that sold mexican food in NYC, and he definitively wouldn’t forget such adorable place.

“It’s a place me and my Uncle Ben liked to visit.” Peter shrugs looking around them, eyes full of memories. “It’s not very visible from the streets, but it’s truly a great place to eat some comfort food.”

Wade nods, making a note to visit the place again some time. Hopefully with the boy, but he wasn’t counting with it. After the odd situations they passed today the boy must be eager to go home, and Wade didn’t blame him. But he would appreciate the food and the talk for now.

They chat a little about his Uncle, that apparently died in a robbery. Wade feel sorry for the boy, that had to watch it powerless. But Peter seemed to be over it, shrugging the subject away.

“Have you ever had someone this special to you Wade?” Peter asks with a hand on his chin.

“There was this girl, Vanessa.” Wade smiles, recording of her. “She was the big deal of my life that time, and I thought we would be endgame. But as she didn’t agree with my method of treating cancer, that turned me like this…” Wade motioned to his body, “…She abandoned me through the experiments. I wonder if she discovered how I became… she would probably say ‘I told you so’” Wade laughs because even if this was years ago, he could still listen Nessa’s laugh in his head. Sometimes his good memory was upsetting.

“Have you heard of her?” Peter asks with caution, like he didn’t want to press any wrong buttons.

“No, and honestly, I don’t want to. We had a good thing, but it’s over.” Wade conforms, grinning with the waitress coming back to them with a tray full of food.

“Oh yes, it looks delicious Katie.” Peter says to the old lady that was currently putting the plates in front of them.

“Yeah Katie, it smells heavenly.” Wade complements almost not holding back from attacking the whole plate before she even put it down.

“Enjoy boys.” The waitress smiles, exiting to the kitchen.

The two of them don’t talk for a couple of minutes, just eating the delicious food in silence. Wade even with the bigger portion ends his food before Peter, so the man entered in a monologue while sipping his coke and waiting for the boy to finish.

“Oh, I’m so full, I think I’ll explode.” Peter complains after ending his food and drinking his beverage.

Wade laughs, “Oh, you eat so little and is full? Not wonder you keep yourself in such great shape.” The man compliments Peter, who smiles smugly in return.

“You think I’m in shape?” The boy asks with false innocence, lifting his t-shit a little. Wade laughs lightly with the provocation, not wanting to get the boy started. “Yeah, not as good as me, but you’re fine baby boy.”

Peter drops his shirt, Wade almost sighing in disappointment, trying to lift Wade’s hoodie. “Let’s see then, if you really had a six pack, or if the costume had filling.”

Wade freezes in place, not wanting to push the boy away, but uncomfortable to show his stomach full of scars to him. “It’s not a good sight baby boy.” He tries to put the hoodie down, but Peter persists. “Full of ugly scars down there.” The men try once more but gives up when Peter hands resists.

“C’mon, stop giving excuses to your tummy Wade, it’s no shame to gain some weight.” Peter provokes, finally lifting his hoodie and t-shirt underneath.

Peter stares blankly at his abdomen, that was in fact with the same six pack, but with nasty scars. His hands touch lightly his skin, sending shivers through Wades body. “Y-yeah you still in shape, big boy.” Peter compliments, his face totally red.

Wade thought the sight would scare Peter, or maybe set him off, but the bot seemed to be enjoying touching his abdomen. But as Wade cleans his throat loudly, Peters spell is broken, the boy backing away letting go of Wade’s clothes.

“Impressed, baby boy?” Wade smiles with the boy nervousness.

“You wish. I-I’ve had one of these some time ago, but as my work doesn’t involve beating guys up, I slacked off with my body shape.” Peter explain himself looking at his hands, avoiding Wades eyes.

But Peter is saved by the bell, a bell called Katie, that brought their bill. Wade insisted in paying, as Peter payed their transport. The two of them says their goodbyes to the kind waitress, that escorts them to the door.

“So, I guess we can call it a night?” Peter says, not so sure himself.

Wade didn’t want this to end, because just like friday he felt like the boy would disappear. He had no reason to come back for him and would probably move on with his life.

“Yeah, I guess, baby boy.” Wade says sadly.

“Can we exchange numbers?” Peter asks quickly, Wade almost not understanding the words coming out of his mouth. “Like, if you want, of course.”

“Yes, Peter we can.” Wade responds equally quickly afraid the boy would change his mind. The man takes out his phone delivering to Peter, that did the same.

Wade not loses his opportunity to put a funny nickname (‘best daddy in nyc’), grinning to himself while putting it. Peter was smiling too, probably putting a nickname himself.

And as they finish, Peter says blushing “Don’t read it until I’m away.”

Wade nods, not understanding his behavior but respecting. “Yeah sure.” Wade shrugs. “Bye then Peter, see you around.” The man goes for a handshake, but the boy envelops them in a tight hug. “Bye Wade.” He whispers still in their embrace.

The boy after quickly jogs away, and as he turns the blocks corner Wade opens his phone, checking the newest contact. An amused laugh leaves his body as he read it: ‘peter baby boy’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well................... im sorry guys too much sexual tension and flirty boys, but this is basically what i like to read so!!! don't forget to comment like last chapter, i was really happy with the feedback! <3


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy sorry!!! i know im awfully late, but i discovered that my school has zero mercy with students that are applying to college this year akjsdah and my country gets in a week holiday on the first week of march and everyone go to the streets and gets wasted, so i couldn't miss that too. but i hope you guys like this chapter see you down there!

Peter was mess, but a happy mess. He hasn’t felt this drunk feel of happiness for so long, he forgot what it felt like. Gwen made him feel like this almost every time, but since she’s gone his guilt oppressed any kind of good feeling. But Wade’s silly conversations, without any expectations, was something Peter’s mind was desperately needing, and he didn’t even realize until this moment.

Wade texted him as soon as he got home that night, laughing at how they got matching nicknames for each other. Peter chose that name because he thought it would be appropriate since the older man called him like that _all_ the time. Not that it bothered Peter, not at all. They ended texting until 3 in the morning, when Peter remembered he had a job that unlike Wade didn’t start on the evening, it actually started at 8.

It was unsettling in the beginning to be receiving messages from ‘best daddy in nyc’, forgetting for a couple seconds that it was Wade. Especially in the bus, where an old lady that was sneaking a peak on his phone, gave him an odd look.

They texted all day long, stopping only when Peter had to actually do his job, and when Wade eventually had to go to work. And the boy, just like a teenager, missed the man. He didn’t understand what was that feeling, but he knew he had to meet Wade that night.

So, when his shift ended, he declined Ned’s invite to play his new PS4 game, heading home just to change clothes. Again, Peter didn’t warned Wade. But he couldn’t help it, the surprised expression he wore last time when the boy invaded the locker room was priceless. The whole situation at time was embarrassing, but Wade joked so many times while talking with him through texts that made Peter feel less ashamed. The man seemed to be having that effect on him, making him at ease. On the first time at the bar, in the subway, in the comic store and even by texts. Deadpool, the mercenary, was one of the best people he has ever met, but his protective aggressive nature did everything but put Peter at ease.

“Look who’s here _again!”_ Weasels shouting voice it’s the first thing he hears entering the shady bar. “I’m going to kiss Wade’s shoes for attracting such a loyal customer!”

Peter chuckles looking for the person in question. Wade was in his corner already, since the boy arrived a little late that yesterday because he stopped at home. Peter waved at Weasel and went to sit in the farthest bar stool, close to him.

“Hey daddy.” Peter greets, joking. The face Wade makes was priceless.

“Oh my god Peter, you scared me.” Wade exclaims, turning to face the boy. “You’re here again, I see.”

“Hm, yeah.” He fidgets in his seat, suddenly unease. “I shouldn’t be…?”

Wade stare at him wide-eyed “No that’s not it. You can come whenever you want.” Peter sighs relieved. “You do your thing baby boy.”

Peter smiles with the nickname. Hearing it and reading texts was two things totally different, Wade’s deep voice working like magic to put his body at ease. It was exactly what he needed after a tiring day of work.

“So how was your day?” Peter askes, urging the man to keep talking.

“Not much, basically texting you and doing some groceries.” Wade answered after thinking for some time. “I wonder how _you_ did anything texting me all day.”

Peter blushed, hiding his face between his crossed arms on the table. “Yeah, what’s about it. It’s not like I complained hearing about how many times you have won Super Mario Kart.”

“Fair enough.” He shrugs putting his elbow in the bar counter. “You’re only complaining because you know you wouldn’t be able to beat me, I understand” Then the older man leans a little closer, trying to see Peter face that suddenly is shot up with a revolted expression.

“What are you insinuating Wade?” The boy asks narrowing his eyes, leaning equally closer to the man, making him back away. “Just say when and where I’m going to beat your ass.”

Wade laughs with the boy seriousness, taking a couple of seconds to calm himself. Peter realizing he must have had exaggerated blushes slightly, recoiling his posture. “Anytime baby boy.” Wade says calmly searching the boy’s eyes.

Peter couldn’t let that opportunity go, his curiosity about Wades place present since his days of Spiderman. “Tonight? Could I go tonight? I know it’s a little behind time but-” The boy starts to ramble, being interrupted by Wade. “Hum, you can Peter, but my house it’s kind of a mess. If you don’t mind…”

Peter nods quickly not leaving doubts for the older man. Wade smirks faintly, shaking his head slightly going back to his corner. “Okay, we can go after I end here. You don’t mind waiting right?”

“I can wait for you here, no problem.” The boy smiles assumingly, going back to his beer deciding to not bother him while he’s working.

……..

Well he’s certainly crazy, Wade could tell. Not only he came back after spending hours in Wade’s company yesterday, something a lot of people couldn’t, but he practically invited himself to his _place._ It’s like inviting himself into devil’s cave, the only person that has put a foot in there being his buddy/boss Weasel.

That boy must have some kind of problem, not being scared by Wade’s skin, or his one-sided conversations, or the questionable proximity of the two of them yesterday. But now all he could think was in how his living room was currently drowning in take-out bags and porn magazines. “Oh, the place _really_ could use some cleaning.” Wade whispers to himself, lowering his head in defeat. Yeah, whatever spell that kid is on it’s going through the window when he sees your gay porn magazines, White snarks in his head immediately. It was right, and Wade kind of wished it was. The sooner the boy leaves less bruises he’s going to make.

The minutes passes and Wade tries once more to do his work ignoring Peter. But his legs bouncing back and fourth on the bar stool, his plump lips smiling faintly on the beer glass while looking to something on his phone. Wade shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was a security guard, not some teenager with some dumb crush, he had to focus.

“Weasel!” Wade shouts to his friend, waving at his direction. “Can I go out for a smoke? I promise I won’t take long.” Weasel merely shrugs at his direction, giving his permission.

Peter looks at him questioning but Wade just turn away, heading to the door. His mind was a mess, and the man could use some time alone. The smoke filling his lungs rapidly make the job, his shoulders dropping almost instantly.

This alleyway with two enormous dumpster with questioning substances was far from the perfect hideout, but just the boys heat next to him was unbearable. This whole situation seemed an awful lot like the embarrassing times Wade had as a merc in tight clothes with the presence of Spiderman.

While he was too busy with his cigarette the door beside him opening and closing was passed unnoticed, his eyes closed shut.

“Wade? Are you okay? I came to check you out…  you left so suddenly…” Peter’s sweet voice fill his ears, the mans eyes opening immediately. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing wrong baby boy.” Wade releases the smoke to the opposite side, away from the boy. “It’s just when the bar get too overwhelming I need to take a break.”

Peter crooks his head, smiling reassuringly. “I can make you company if you want.” He says already leaning his frame in the parcel of wall next to Wade.

The mans body instantly freezes, his eyes widening. “Or do you prefer that I stay inside?” Peter asks noticing his reaction, making motion to leave, but Wade puts a hand in his chest pushing him back.

“No, it’s okay, you can stay.” He forces a smile. “But I’m smoking, do you mind?”

“No, no, it’s fine.” He says, going back to his posture. “My uncle used to, and my boss smokes like crazy, so I’m used to it.”

“Okay then.” Wade responds not knowing what else to say.

They stays in silence for a couple of minutes, while Wade finished his cigarette. But the silence wasn’t uncomfortable as the man predicted, on the contrary, the boys presence in this quiet environment did the opposite of before; it calmed Wade down. Just him switching his weight from feet to feet, hot breathing making smoke on the cold air, his head sometimes turning to him just to make sure he was okay.

“I think I’m fine now, thanks Pete.” Wade smashes the butt of the cigarette on the wall beside him.

“Oh, it was nothing, I feel this way sometimes too. Anxiety can really end a good mood.” He shrugs like it was nothing, but the man could sense that the boy suffered from the problem more than he was showing, however Wade chose not to comment.

After that, the security guard _really_ focused on his work, the boy staying only in his head the man not looking at his direction once. The time passed fast, the closing hour arriving sooner than Wade expected. Well, it was it. Peter was going to his stinky apartment.

Weasel blinks not so subtly while the two of them exited the place, Wade showing his middle finger without the boy seeing. That man needed to be stopped, but _that_ he was going to deal later. Now the boy equally jumpy on his side was taking all his attention, seeming to be nervous and excited at the same time.

“So, your place is far from here?” Peter asks, almost jogging to accompany the man with long legs.

“Not so much, I actually moved near here so the trip to work wouldn’t be such a bother. I don’t like riding the subway so much.” He releases a breathy laugh, knowing exactly why public transportation wasn’t so appealing to him: the stares he received were a nightmare, quite literally. It seemed like everyone’s attention and conversations were all about Wade, and that at any moment someone could start a public lynching. And just the thought filled the mans night with bad dreams, he didn’t want to see what would happen if it actually happened.

“Hum, I feel you. But I can’t manage such thing, the rent here it’s crazy expensive, the only place I’m affording, at the moment, being an small apartment on Queens.”

“Oh, but my place it’s not big too.” Wade laughs remembering how his loft consisted in a two-space ambient, his clutter crowding most of the place.

“I doubt it’s smaller than mine, you’re welcome to check anytime” He chuckles not seeming to notice the subtle invitation, or not choosing to acknowledge.

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Wade makes the decision to not respond the invite. This boy was dangerously dense, and he couldn’t afford that right now.

The trip quickly ends, as Wade didn’t want to prolong the boys disgust anymore. Only Marie Kondo would be happy seeing such messy place. They take the elevator, Wade getting more nervous at every floor they pass. Then make a sudden decision, his whole body jumping, scaring the boy next to him with the movement.

“Can you wait outside for a couple of seconds? I have to tide this place up real quick.” Wade asks stopping in front of his apartment. “I promise I’m not hiding anything shady it’s just _really_ cluttered.”

Peter crooks his head seeming to not believe him, but in anyway he didn’t say anything. Wade breaths in relieve, opening the door only enough for him to pass, shutting it immediately.

“Oh god.” The man murmurs looking at the work he was going to have too make this place look livable.

He started with the porn in the living room, putting it in a box where he kept a couple of blankets for cold days lying next to the couch. Today was cold but he doubted Peter was looking for cuddle time with him, so that was the best hideout. The takeout bags were quickly put in the trash bags in the kitchen with some plastic plates he kept _for no apparent reason_ since he had perfectly good, normal silverware.

After what it seemed like eternity ended up being merely 5 minutes as his clock reminded him. He opens the door promptly facing a nervous Peter. Wade really wanted to know _why_ the boy was so jumpy about going to his place. It was really not a big of deal, maybe for Wade, but for him? It shouldn’t be.

“Welcome to mi casa.” The man stands by the door, waiting for Peter to enter with his hands up. The boy chuckles and walk straight into the living room.

“Wow how could it be worst that this?” He exclaims laughing, not holding back.

“What?! I did an amazing job here kid!” Wade shouts surprised by the boy outburst. The man knew his living room wasn’t the cleanest but thought he did an okay job. However, as the laugh coming out of Peter kept going he couldn’t help joining him, the two of them in a happy bubble for a couple of minutes.

“So when can we start the massacre?” The younger boy asks after calming down, plumping on the couch like it was his.

The man arcs an eyebrow with the action, sitting next to him. “Don’t get too cocky, I don’t want to see you cry when I kick your ass.”

Peter rolls his eyes getting the controller next to him, starting the game. They barely talk through the game, focusing only in the victory. In between curses and sudden jumps, Peter wins.

“Ha! Take that old man!” He exclaims with a smile shining so brightly that the man forgets to be angry about losing. The boy was so happy, doing some kind of victory dance through his living room, saying how he was the best.

“Yeah, but I’m tired you know, and hungry!” Wade tries to lift what its left of his dignity, petting his stomach and sliding in the couch going with his show.

“Let’s get food, then a rematch! You won’t have any excuse!” The boy points at him determinately ending his performance.

“Yeah, yeah… Whatever you want Pete.” He resigns smiling faintly at the boy.

The rest of the night resumed in slippery fingers of pizza playing several matches of Super Mario Kart, Peter winning most of them and Wade having the time of his life observing the happy boy next to him (what made him lose more than one match).

“Oh no! Fuck fuck fuck…” Peter exclaims suddenly after devouring another slice of pizza. “The subway! It closes by eleven!” He stares at his clock like it was going to solve his problem, that in that case showed that it was currently midnight.

“You can always get a cab baby boy.” Wade reminds finishing his own pizza, entertaining himself with the others despair.

“Yeah, if I wasn’t a broken piece of shit that spent what’s left of his cash with comics…” Peters plumps on the couch defeated, putting his forearm on his eyes.

“I can lend you some cash, don’t worry.” Wade assures him, not wanting to bother the boy. “It’s not more than 20 bucks to your place, you can pay me whenever you want.”

Peter smile once more, hugging the other man tightly. Wade takes the opportunity and sniffs the boy quietly, enjoying the sweet scent. Luckily Peter doesn’t seem to notice his action, leaning back with the smile still in place.

Well that’s new, you sniffing young boys around, White snarks in his head with a mean laugh. But Wade could not control his action, and honestly didn’t regret it, the boys smell still fresh in his nostrils.

“Put you address in, I’ll get my credit card.” Wade hands him the phone, praying to all gods Peter wasn’t going to sneak through his history while he was away.

………….

The boy couldn’t be more confused. Since they got to the apartment Wade was very aware of everywhere he went, and the whole ‘tidy up’ thing in the beginning still wasn’t a good sign to him.

So, when Wade entered his room Peter _really_ looked around, taking time to absorb every single detail. The men didn’t clean up at all, and the boy couldn’t see how the place could get any messier. There was definitely something shady hided in here, and his curious ass that doesn’t know privacy was determined to find out whatever it was.

Not in his shelves, not in his drawers, not in his kitchen cabinets… Nothing out of the normal, that remembered the slightest the old Wade. Peter let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding, wondering how he got to look everything without the older man discovering him.

But since the loft was the size of a pea, his job ended quickly. And while he putted his address on the phone, his eyes diverted to the only storage his mind didn’t think of. The blanket basket, full of fluffy comforters.

The boy crooks his head, already reaching the basket. Looking up to check if the older man was coming his hand digs into the mess of blankets. He almost gave up when after a couple seconds all he could sense was fluff, but at some point, his fingers got to a flat surface, gaining his attention. A magazine, tons of it actually. Could it be comics? But there wouldn’t be any reason for Wade to hide it from Peter.

But when the magazine in question reaches his eyes he gets it. It definitely wasn’t a comic. The front page from the first, from what it seemed to be tons of porn examples, showed a man in his knees completely swallowing the others man… thing. Well, that was something. The other one showed the same couple in a more intimate act, if that was possible, the one that was getting the blowjob in the previous magazine getting fucked very explicitly with one of his legs suspended by the others man hand. And all he could think at the moment was _how_ his private parts were so shaved, not a single hair to be found.

He chuckled aware that his face was completely red. The fact that he didn’t freak out finding his magazines was a surprise even for Peter, the boy himself not being so open with his sexuality, but kind of happy to confirm Wades.

“Hey Pete, sorry I took so long my card…” The man stops midway, realizing what was in his hands. “O-oh shit, Peter I can explain…”

“No, no, don’t try to explain nothing.” Peter interrupts him, getting an alarmed look in response that was instantly relaxed when sensed the boys smile. “I’m sorry. That I looked into your… things. It’s just that I couldn’t stop myself honestly, with the show you putted up early.”

Wade didn’t say anything in response still froze in place looking at him. Peter took the action to continue to talk:

“A-and, there’s nothing wrong with porn…” His face got ten times redder, he _knew it_ , but he couldn’t stop talking. “I-I mean, you do your thing, I’m anyone to talk anything.” Wade laughs while Peter realized what it sounded like. “I mean! Not that I watch or read porn constantly! And there’s nothing wrong if you do!”

“I’m going to save you right there baby boy.” Wade interrupts him before Peter got to say anything that embarrassed him more, since the boy was almost exploding in red. “I know there’s nothing wrong with porn, it’s just that some people wouldn’t be so open with _gay_ porn, if you know what I mean.”

The boy crooks his head ready to respond but Wade is quicker. “I know you came to Weasel’s bar the other day with a boy date, but that could mean _anything_ baby boy. Different people have different mindsets, and your relationship with the surfer boy could be platonic or anything in those areas. Well, I don’t know, but I didn’t want to trigger anything in you, especially with the assault situation.” Wade ended his explanation sitting, with a good distance, in the sofa with Peter.

The boy didn’t have any words to explain how _grateful_ he was that the man was thoughtful in a way to think if the boy could not be comfortable in seeing this kind of thing, mostly after the other’s week incident. The man must have taken his silence in other way because the harsher tone that filled up the room was nothing like the man that have just talked to him.

“Since you’re clearly shocked, I’ll take the time to call your uber, excuse me.” Wade snatches his phone from Peters hands, with the address information already filled in. “And don’t bother paying me, I don’t mind paying your ride out of here.”

“Hey, you got it wrong!” The boy exclaims, mad that Wade didn’t let he talk. “I’m not ‘shocked’” Peter makes the quotation marks with his fingers in the air. “I am surprised that you would be so thoughtful with my assault situation the other day. And I know you were ashamed too, but either way, I’m grateful you cared about my mental health.” The smile is putted in Peters face without his knowing while observing the others man posture calm down.

“O-oh, yeah, hum, it was nothing actually.” Wade runs his hands through his bald head and Peter senses that he does it a lot when he is nervous.

They enter in an awkward silence and Peter is suddenly very aware of the magazines on his lap. He coughs while looking at Wade that quickly takes them away. “Sorry Pete, I forgot, let me take those away.” His laugh after that seems awfully forced, but Peter is happy to be free from all that porn. They were starting to get him uncomfortable in somewhere _way_ more private, and the boy would not be happy to get up with a tent between his legs.

If the boy wasn’t aware of everything about the other man before, now was a torture. Knowing that his _preferences_ matched his was a fuel to his imagination, Peters body starting to heat up like a fucking teenager. His muscled arms flexed while typing on his phone were like magnet no Peters eyes, and his mind just couldn’t forget how _grave_ Wades voice could get when angry, even if it was with the boy. _Especially_ with the boy.

But like a snap his state of frenzy stops, Wade getting up heading to the door. “Your uber is here baby boy. I’ll walk you out.” Like a gentleman Peter didn’t know he was, Wade opens the door for him of the apartment and of the elevator like a natural. That was news, the old mercenary would probably take the elevator in a race to see who could get down faster, the elevator, or Peter by the wall.

And when they reach the first floor, getting out in the cold Peter regrets having work tomorrow. Even with the awkward situation the boy enjoyed Wades company, his stupid jokes, and the kind of cozy apartment.

“Hey, don’t get all sad Pete, you can come by anytime.” The man says, seeming to sense the others sadness. It’s not like Peter knew how to fake any emotion. “Just tell me when.” The man winks at him, the boys legs turning into jelly instantly.

The uber honk saved Peter from Wade noticing what his invite did to him. He needed to get a _hold_ of himself, for christ sake.

“Well, no need to get sentimental on me too, I’ll be back to the bar sooner than you expect.” Peter jokes, taking the forearm of the man to bring him closer to him. “Even if you don’t want to, you can’t stop me…” Peter hums, smiling when Wade does so.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever kid, see you soon then.” Wade laughs kind of pushing the boy to the vehicle, but Peter’s quicker, snatching his arm and embracing the man.

Wade unlike the other time, corresponds the hug, enveloping the boy by the waist, that was so small his arms covered it completely. Peter sighs in the hug, feeling happy while being entirely hugged by the older man, his fragrance working like a sedative to his body.

“Bye Wade, see you soon.” The boy whispers, still in the embrace, reluctantly getting away. Wades arms eventually give out, the boy escaping slowly, heading to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so???? feedback guys, please give me someee! see you in a couple of days i hope!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well first fanfic in english, first spideypool work and first posted on ao3 so be kind while giving critiques. And don't forget to leave kudos! updates as soon as possible! (oh, and nobody's underage here!)


End file.
